1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modem apparatus, and a communication system comprising a modem apparatus, and in particular, relates to a modem apparatus which is connected to a control unit or controller of a portable personal computer or the like, including a storage device for storing a communication program for data communication, and performs data communication through a communication line such as a telephone line of a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or the like, and also relates to a communication system equipped with the modem apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computer communications, such electronic mail by Internet and the like, are now very common as a result of the development of software such as Windows Ver. 3.1 and Windows 95 or the like as well as the improvement in higher processing speed of personal computers. In this case, the modem apparatus, which is a modulator and demodulator apparatus, plays an important role. In notebook type personal computers, slots of the personal computers and facsimile modem PC cards in compliance with the PCMCIA specifications are used in many cases.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing a communication system comprising a personal computer 1b, and an IC card (Integrated Circuit card) type modem apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as modem apparatus) 5b which is a so-called facsimile modem card. The modem apparatus 5b has, for example, a data communication function for performing data communication with a host computer of the other party for communication, as well as a facsimile function for executing facsimile communication with a facsimile apparatus of the other party. Hereinafter, each of the modem apparatuses 5, 5a and 5b has the data communication function and the facsimile function.
The personal computer 1b comprises:
(a) a central processing unit (hereinafter, referred to as a CPU) 10; PA1 (b) a read only memory (hereinafter, referred to as a ROM) 11b; PA1 (c) a random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as a RAM) 12; PA1 (d) a hard disk memory 13; PA1 (e) a keyboard interface 14; PA1 (f) a display interface 15; and PA1 (g) a PCMCIA interface 16. PA1 (a) a modem circuit 50 made up of a CPU 20, a ROM 21, and a RAM 22; PA1 (b) a network control unit circuit (hereinafter, referred to as an NCU circuit) 23; PA1 (c) a PCMCIA interface 24; and PA1 (d) an attribute memory 25 in which the card specifications of the modem apparatus 5b have previously been stored. PA1 a modem circuit, operatively connected to a control unit and a communication line, for modulating a carrier signal so as to generate a modulated signal according to signal data inputted from the control unit and transmitting the modulated signal through the communication line, and for demodulating a modulated signal received through the communication line so as to generate signal data and outputting the signal data to the control unit. The modem apparatus includes PA1 a first storage device for storing a communication program executed by the control unit and; PA1 a second storage device for storing telephone number list data including a plurality of telephone numbers of other parties which are used when the communication program is executed. The modem apparatus also includes PA1 an interface device for connecting the first storage device, said second storage device and said modem circuit to the control unit, and executing an interfacing process between each of the first storage device, the second storage device and the modem circuit, and the control unit. PA1 a third storage device for storing an initial operation program of the control unit for directly accessing the first and second storage devices of the modem apparatus, executing the communication program stored in the first storage device, and reading out the telephone number list data from the second storage device, PA1 a modem apparatus; and PA1 a control unit. PA1 a modem circuit, operatively connected to a control unit and a communication line, for modulating a carrier signal so as to generate a modulated signal according to signal data inputted from the control unit and transmitting the modulated signal through the communication line, and for demodulating a modulated signal received through the communication line so as to generate signal data. The signal data is outputted to the control unit. The modem apparatus also includes PA1 a first storage device for storing a communication program executed by the control unit; PA1 a second storage device for storing telephone number list data including a plurality of telephone numbers of other parties which are used when the communication program is executed; and PA1 an interface device for connecting the first storage device, the second storage device and the modem circuit to the control unit, and executing an interfacing process between each of the first storage means, the second storage device and the modem circuit and the control unit. PA1 a fourth storage device; and PA1 control means for reading out the communication program from the first storage device, reading out the telephone number list data from the second storage device, thereafter storing the communication program and the telephone number list data into the fourth storage device, and executing the communication program stored in the fourth storage device. PA1 a modem apparatus; and PA1 a control unit. PA1 a modem circuit, operatively connected to a control unit and a communication line, for modulating a carrier signal so as to generate a modulated signal according to signal data inputted the from the control unit and transmitting the modulated signal through the communication line, and for demodulating a modulated signal received through the communication line so as to generate signal data and outputting the signal data to said control unit. The modem apparatus also includes PA1 a first storage device for storing a communication program executed by said control unit; PA1 a second storage device for storing telephone number list data including a plurality of telephone numbers of other parties which are used when the communication program is executed; PA1 a third storage device for storing an initial operation program of the control unit for directly accessing the first and second storage devices of the modem apparatus, executing the communication program stored in the first storage device, and reading out the telephone number list data from the second storage device and; PA1 an interface device for connecting the first storage device, the second storage device, the third storage device and the modem circuit, to the control unit, and executing an interfacing process between each of the first storage device, the second storage device, the third storage device and the modem circuit, and the control unit, PA1 a fourth storage device; and PA1 a control device for reading out the initial operation program from the third storage device, storing the initial operation program into the fourth storage device, executing the initial operation program, thereafter directly accessing the first and second storage devices, executing the communication program stored in the first storage device, and reading out the telephone number list data from the second storage device.
Further, a keyboard 2 and a CRT display 3 are connected to the personal computer 1b.
The modem apparatus 5b comprises:
The modem apparatus 5b is connected to the personal computer 1b through a connector CN of the modem apparatus 5b so that the connector CN is coupled with a slot SL which is provided at an insertion hole (not shown) formed in a side face of the personal computer 1b. On the other hand, a modular connector MC to which a telephone line 6 is connected is coupled with a modular jack MJ which is provided to the modem apparatus 5b.
In the hard disk memory 13 of the personal computer 1b, there are stored, for example, software of a communication program for communication with an apparatus of the other party such as a host computer or the like, and a file with respect to a telephone number list of other parties.
When the modem apparatus 5b is inserted into the personal computer 1b, the personal computer 1b executes a card service process and a socket service process which have been known to those skilled in the art. In particular, the personal computer 1b accesses the attribute memory 25 to read out information stored therein, and links the read information with the communication program stored in the hard disk memory 13, so that the operator is allowed to carry out data processing, such as a personal computer communication or the like, which the operator wishes to execute.
In the communication system constructed as described above, for example, in order to carry out so called personal computer communication with a host computer, a communication program stored in the hard disk memory 13 is executed and the telephone number of the other party with which the operator communicates is designated out of a plurality of telephone numbers stored in the telephone number list of the other parties, and then, a call is originated toward a communication terminal of the other party. After the line connection with the apparatus of the other party is achieved, a data communication is executed.
The operator who wishes to communicate has a modem apparatus 5b of so-called facsimile modem PC card, and previously stores, in the hard disk memory 13 of the personal computer 1b, software of a communication program which he is acquainted with and accustomed to, and the telephone numbers of the other parties with which the operator wishes to communicate, and then, the operator can carry out the communication under the environment which the operator is acquainted with and accustomed to.
However, in the personal computer of any other person, there is often stored software of a communication program which is different from the communication program that the operator normally uses, as well as telephone numbers of other parties that the other person uses (a person who frequently uses the communication program may often store, for example, about 10 telephone numbers for data communication, 100 or more telephone numbers for facsimile communication, and about 100 telephone numbers for telephone). This leads to a problem that personal computer communication can not be performed as soon as the operator mounts his facsimile modem PC card into his personal computer. Further, although a method and an apparatus for loading a software program from a radio modem to an external computer is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kouhyou) No. 7-509082, this publication does not disclose loading of any communication program, and therefore, the method and apparatus of the publication can not solve the above-mentioned problem.